


I fell on your graveside today, which is one way to learn of the past, I suppose, sorry.

by Marta_Ayanami (orphan_account)



Category: 07-Ghost, Begleiter
Genre: Begleiter verse Begleiter and 07-ghost future AU, F/M, M/M, Yukinami is being Yukinami even if he's adult now XD, future AU fusion, so it's most fun fusion AUing for me, the world is Begleiter canon, with charas and history imported from 07-Ghost canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Marta_Ayanami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fusion AU of Begleiter (a prototype oneshot for 07-Ghost) and 07-Ghost universes, set nine years in the future. Summary later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't need any canon review for this one. Updates will happen every Friday (or Saturday if I'm rping on Friday) morning! :D

**Prologue**

He was late.

That in itself, was in no way unusual. However, he was 25 years old now – his Birthday would be tomorrow, though with excitement around his boss’s nephew’s engagement, he was soon only Suzu remembered, because who wouldn’t remember their own Birthday – so he wasn’t expecting much from tomorrow.

Anyway. A week ago he had no idea that Ayanami-sama had a brother, called Ver Kreuz Raggs, apparently, and that said brother had a son. A week ago Yukinami would’ve sworn that Chairman Ayanami-sama was an only child. However, he had a brother after all. Or two. And now, Ayanami-sama’s nephew had a fiancée or a fiancé, Yuki wasn’t sure, and they would come visit Hawk’s office today in just five minutes from now – which meant that Yukinami _was_ going to be late.

So in desperation, or rather, desperate curiosity (what sort of person even was that boy, Ayanami-sam’s nephew, Tiashe? Why was Tiashe’s letter that Yuki delivered from nearby church to Hawks’ office written in a language that Yuki couldn’t read?) , Yuki used landkarte without knowing explicit coordinates (they were going to meet Tiashe and his fiancé or fiancée at some airport Yukinami’s never been to), and... got it completely wrong.

He hit his foot on something. When he looked down, he’s realised it was a sword, so he picked it up.

“It’s so rusty... is the owner dead or just lazy?” He wondered aloud, looking at it in a slight disgust.

Which turned into a look of concern when he’s realised that right now, he was sitting on somebody’s grave.

_And this, my son, is why you should never use landkarte without exact coordinates, and also because Ayanami-sama says so, and his word is law. Alright? So don’t bang your head on trees. Or graves. Be careful, safety first._

...is what he’d say to his son or daughter in five years time, if Ooruri even began to like him the way he liked her. But maybe he should stop daydreaming now.

He bowed quickly, seven times, as was customary when apologising to an unknown dead mana user of Zaiphon for an offence against their gravesite. And as this was, he could see, a soldier’s grave, he supposed they might’ve been a mana user.

And then he saw a name. And immediately used landkarte without thinking again, because he couldn’t, just couldn’t, be ever seen on this grave unless he wished to be fired.

The nameplate. The sign.

_One and only_

‘Well, not really, because I am one now, so why am I getting jelous...’

Anyway, the second he saw this part of sentence and more, and the name, Yukikaze vanished and reappeared elsewhere.

 _Elsewhere_ stinked. Maybe because there wasn’t much air there. What place did he get himself randomly to now?

_What were my thoughts filled with? If I realise, then I’ll know where I am._

Old barracks? He was in old barracks, no longer used now, for years. Why? And why was the door to this room barred? The window, too. So if he didn’t hurry and teleport somewhere safe and filled with normal air now, he’d soon suffocate.

Not everything stinked there, however. Barely noticeable, there was a faint smell of cherry blossoms.

Oh. He remembered what Hyuuga-sama once said, a year ago...

“I’m dead,” Yukinami muttered.

Surely, that was a certainty now. Because either he’d suffocate in Yukikaze-sama’s old room, or Ayanami-sama would kill him upon learning he had been there.

Why on earth did he have to think about Yukikaze while using landkarte? Stupid, stupid, stupid! He was dead now. Certainly.

Taking a deep breath now, he bowed twenty one times, as he had no idea which kind of mana the late Begleiter had, and muttered “I’m sorry for intrusion. I’m late for a meeting with Ayanami-sama. Please take care of me.”

 

And then his eyes fell on several old newspaper snippets on the floor, and he picked one up.

 

"Huh? _An illicit affair with a Verloren User? The Queen suspects her third son has been seduced by Verloren User, execution imminent tomorrow._ Oh, and what's with this weird headline? _Scandal! The Verloren Mana User pardoned on the third prince's request!"_

"What Prince?"

Well, Yukinami was alone here, so who in Barsburg could answer that question. He sighed and put newspaper fragments away. He had to get out from here before he run out of air, after all.


	2. Short Interlude - I've never seen the photographs of him, so I've assumed... would be such an Ayanami-sama thing to do.

**Interlude**

**Or maybe I've seen his photographs, but I didn't even know - because I imagined him differently**

There were also photographs, though Yukinami didn't think he'd have time to see many before suffocating. And taking them outside - that was unthinkable. Because Yukinami insteadly knew what this room in the barracks was.

And what it was, was a shrine.

A shrine were there was almost no air, because it was a shrine that was forbidden to enter for mere mortals. On Ayanami-sama's orders, for sure.

Unknown shrine. And maybe that's why he hasn't just immediately left the shrine - no, the old room. Maybe he should leave?

"What am I even doing," Yukinami muttered to no one, or to Yukikaze, he wasn't quite sure. Yukikaze was, certainly, a very different person - and he was - no, had been, Ayanami-sama's different Begleiters, so... were they rivals? He and Yuki? Even if only Yukinami was alive? Would... would Yukikaze even care if Yuki just suffocated here?

Well, maybe looking at some photographs and articles and... stuff... would help answer the question?

 

_Hyuuga-sama, what... what was he like? I mean, him and the Chief, Ayanami-sama, were like a married couple, you've said. And I know Ayanami-sama now, but it feels like... well, you know, it's like in old myths. If I don't know Ayanami-sama's.... uhm, his Begleiter, than I don't know half of Ayanami-sama at all... uhm, forget it, Hyuuga-sama! I'm being stupid._

_What was he like? Well, don't ask me._

_Why?_

_Because he was a liar. But that's what he was like to me. Ayanami-sama would tell you - well, no, he wouldn't tell you - that he's honest, because_ that guy _was only ever frank to Ayanami-sama. And so, you can't ask me about too much, really.~_

_But..._

_Well, one thing._

_Hmm?_

_He was slightly ness nosy than Yuki-chan! <3 Though nosiness's adorable, so it's not like I'm praising him over you.~ And one more thing - remember the prisoner's mana? Ayanami-sama's former Begleiter had the similar kind of Zaiphon. And that's how you owe him his life, I suppose. <3  
_

_Because... because that's why Ayanami-sama, when he saw two of me, had no problem in telling?!_

_Exactly. For you, it was like seeing another you - on the other hand, for Ayanami-sama, it was as if somebody made went to a smith and ask for a copy of a sword, and got one, but it was a very, very imperfect one, and really, Ayanami-sama would wonder how such a worst smith ever hasn't been fired yet. Because Yukikaze would have been much better at copying your appearance, at that._

_Yukikaze? Was his name Yukikaze?_

_Nice weather, isn't it?_

_Fine, fine, Hyuuga-sama._

_No pouting~_

 

Well. If there was still enough air for something to grow, than maybe, just maybe, Yukinami didn't have to landkarte away at once.

 

 


	3. Chapter 1 - Arriving in Another... Wait, What?!!!!

**Chapter 1**

**Arriving in Another T---Wait, What?!**

 

The newspaper articles were really interesting, and shed a lot of light on Yukikaze, or rather, on who he was to Yukinami's Ayanami-sama, long before Yukinami was even born.

Still, the newspaper articles, fascinating though they were - and sort of cruel, as this was the first time Yukinami had to read between the lines so much, and the first time he cried while reading the newspaper, even his granddad's obituary in a newspaper long, long, long ago didn't make him cry _that_ much, and back then, he was 8 - eight! - years old, even.

Still, the newspaper articles about the love - if you read between the lines that is, about true love - were not going to save Yuki's life.

Because.. . this room had an anti-mana Zaiphon barrier, and so, even though Yuki's already tried to Landkarte his way out of stuffy, airless, mausoleum-like room in order not to suffocate, it was for nothing.

No, he would die here, if he couldn't teleport anyway.

Unless... maybe he should destroy a wall, or make a hole... but wouldn't that upset Ayanami-sama? This room, this room was completely dedicated to Yukikaze-san, and so, that meant---

 

_How cute._

 

'Eeeeh?' Yukinami had no idea where the voice came from. His gut feeling was that it came from the small cherry blossom tree sapling that was probably doing quite well in this room, but not producing enough oxygen for Yukinami, sorry to say.

_eeeeh yourself. Puppy, kitten... which of the two would he call you, I wonder._

'He? As in, _he_ he?'

_Nahhh, just him._

'Ah,' Yuki grinned, understanding, 'just he him, not _he_ him,' and Yuki pointed at the pictures that were drawn in Hyuuga's style, well, nearly, for emphasis.

_Mhm, he him._

'He, him. Uhm... what was the question?'

_puppy kitten guinea pig rat?_

'Puppy!'

_I see. Well, I do disagree on principle._

'Eeeeh?'

_Kitten!_

'Eeeh???'

_Say meow. We'll say that's your pledge and request, and I'll say..._

What followed was somehow too indistinctive for Yuki too hear. Or maybe he was already going faint... It's not as if he was talking to a tree, was it? And everybody knew that reincarnation stopped existing a thousand of years ago, and it was all the fault of Verloren users... that is, the users of mana of Zaiphon, mythical one, forbidden one, called Verloren.

'Meohw' Yukinami muttered weakly, losing consciousness. 'Meow, meow, bark, bark, meow. What am I even saying...'

_Pledged._

 

_********_

 

Yukinami blinked. He woke up in the same room - he could tell straight away, the celing was familiar, and there was a photograph of Ayanami-sama, maybe thirteen year old one, maybe fifteen, hard to tell, on the wall next to the bed he was laying on.

And somebody was holding a sword too close to his - Yukinami's - throat for comfort.

'Pledge?' An unknown voice asked.

'Meowbark?' Yukinami answered, unsure.

'No such pledge in my database. You must be an ene--'

'Waaaait! Meow, meow!'

'The pledge is 'meow'? I'd never set a pledge so ridiculous. It must have been Hyuuga-kun, if what you're saying is true. But I think you're an ene--'

'Meow! Just check your database, whatever strange dream it is, it's 'meow'!'

'Hmph. I shall check.'

There was a minute of silence. Yukinami gingerly sat up, as the stranger - in Barsburg uniform, so maybe not a foe - didn't seem too intent on truly killing him, right now.

'Repeat your pledge' the stranger in glasses asked, now sounding very politely. 'But carefully, exactly.'

Yukinami strained his memory. He was still dazed, but...

'Meow? No... meohw!'

'Pledged,' the darkhaired stranger said, seemingly satisfied, and put the sword away, now apparently intent on cleaning glasses.

And Yukinami didn't know whether he recognised the voice, or if he was going insane, but...

"Cherry... blossom... tree?' He asked, tentatively.

"Is my favourite tree, Ayanami-sama's friend.' The stranger responded, smiling gently. 'How you know that, Ayanami-sama's friend, I do not know. But good morning to you, and live well. Don't nearly die again, please, Ayanami-sama's friend."

Yukinami took a deep breath, because he finally could. And he needed to ask a question. "Yu....ki...?"

The window wasn't barred, and so, now that it was open - maybe the stranger could see that Yukinami needed air - nothing blocked the seabreeze (wait, they were too far from the sea for that!) from coming in, and caressing their hair and cheeks both.

Yukinami realised that he would... probably be late for the meeting. Or rather.... he would be early. For the meeting with Tiashe.

Wait, what?!!!

 

 _Meohw_ indeed.

 

"uhm, my name is---"

The stranger - no, he already knew tha stranger's name well - shook his head. "Ayanami-sama's friend, you cannot introduce yourself properly. if you do, time will break. Shall I call you.... Kitten-chan?"

"No, call me Puppy." At least that much.

"Alright. Good morning to you, Ayanami-sama's dear Puppy."

"You... know me?"

"I don't. Not yet. Or else, time would break. But you must be dear to Ayanami-sama, Puppy, or I will not have brought you to my bed when I will had."

"Ooh. Oooh!"

 

Meohw indeed.

How did the 'time' not break already?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have a confession to make: I 'lied'. In the tags, I mean. Because, well, Yukikaze - and since it's 07G fusion, he's my 07G Kaze, not my Begleiter Kaze, in other words, my fav!headcanon!Kaze, only AUd to this fusionverse... is not going to feauture in flashbacks only, and neither will his ships be in flashback only. Because - well, if you've read this first chapter (finally! :D Yay!) you do know why, already. Eheh. Don't worry, everything will makes sense. Key words: mana, Zaiphon, Relikt, Verloren.


	4. Interlude - These Here Are Lines. Now, Read Between Them.

**Interlude - These Here, These Are Lines. Now, Why Don't We Read Between Them? For Fun.**

 

*******OR******

**// In the Newspaper, On Can Only Find Meaningless Letters and Words That Form Them.**

********

 Article 1 out of maybe 12?

***

 

_Miss Cordelia, you are the personal maid of Krowell-sama's younger sister, Dahlia-sama, are you not?_

_Is this an inteview?_

_Ah, don't fret, miss. I've only wished to ask you a few questions about a certain question, Yukikaze._

_There's no one by that name. That's a made up name. Is this an interview?_

_No, miss, just tell us a few words about a certain servant, now prisoner, Yukikaze---_

_Made-up name. Goodbye. 's alright if he dies. He always pretended to like everyone. Which can only mean he hated everyone. Myself included._

_Then, miss Cordelia, you do know about Yukikaze, that mana user of Ver--_

_Made up name. I assure you, no Yukikaze exists in this workplace. I mean, palace. Made up name._

_Miss--_

_No inteviews. My lady is awaiting. Buh-bye._

_Miss Cor--_

_Ah. I apologise for the shortness of interview, I assure you, dear readers, this pointless interview won't get published unless my editor gets it into her head--hey! And as always, writing truth and full truth and only truth, my motto. Even though I've wasted time right now._


	5. Chapter 2 - A Pledge is a Pledge, just Never Forget Yours or You'll Had Wake Up Suffocated, fine?

**Chapter 2 - Inbetween // A Pledge is a Pledge is a Pledge, just never question and never forget and never tell me whether I made yours up or not - Or We Would Break Time, and I Dislike Doing That**

 

 

"Yukikaze-san, I... I had asked for your help, before, at your gr----great house, by the way!!! Yeah! Uhm. I had asked for your help, but... why are you helping me? If we are in the past, then I'm not Ayanami-sama's B--- very belated for a certain meeting subordinate, uhm!!"

Yukinami was sweating. He wasn't sure what 'breaking time' entailed, but he knew, in his heart, that if he told Yukikaze that Yukikaze will had died - isn't that how the bespectacled man would put it - then... what? Would Yukikaze get scared and think too much and _not die,_ in other words, would _Ayanami-sama_ die instead, just because Yukinami will have foolishly spooked Yukikaze-sama? And then, and then, what then? Who would Yukinami even be, in the new time? Lloyd-sama's Begleiter instead of Suzu? Some random guy's Begleiter? Or... nobody's? Because he failed so much, that he even got assigned _the devil_ as his Commanding Officer?

"Puppy-chan, you should do something about this running mouth of yours, I'm sorry to say. But don't worry, you've told me nothing new - apart from the fact that after my death, whenever that comes, Ayanami-sama will get a cute Puppy-chan, and that... makes me happy, and jealous, both. And that's nothing time-breaking, Ayan-Puppy-chan. It's alright, see? It is fine."

Yukikaze's voice was so soothing, or maybe Yukinami still haven't recovered from almost suffocating, but still, it was so nice... to fall asleep to that voice, now no longer worried about time-breaking.

 

***

_I was wrong. Yukikaze-san, no, Yukikaze-sama, he's no Verloren user._

_No Verloren user at all._

_He's too kind._

_And the way he brought me here? Pure Relikt Zaiphon mana, no trace of Verloren, I'm quite sure._

_No touch of devils on him._

_Devils?_

_Ah, now I do know why..._

_why, for all these years, the gossip about Ayanami-sama..._

_Baseless gossip, all false._

_Not your fault at all, Yukikaze-san, I'll tell you that when I wake._

_No Verloren at all--- but the scent of cherry blossoms - is it his cologne - I'm getting sick of it...  
_

 

_***_

_That night, or morning, or middeay, I dreamt. Of devils hiding beneath cherry blossoms petals._

_They almost looked like angels, or dragons._

_It was no nightmare._

_Even if the forbidden word, for forbidden kind of mana, was uttered:_ **Verloren.**

But devils are no birds, and so, I thought they might be angels.

_The scent of cherry blossoms makes me think of dying from suffocating. And so, I'll loathe it, sorry to say. I'm sorry._

_In my vague memories, on the first days I worked for you, Ayanami-sama, you smelled of cherry blossoms, but that may be just my imagination - I could barely get close enough to say for sure, on those first days. Of cherry blossoms encased in ice or in solitude that smelled like ice, almost lifeless..._

_But that was my imagination is all._

_And the day I got close to You, You no longer smelled that way._

_Good. I don't know what I'd do from envy..._

 

Though he did forget that on the first day, far from adoring his Commanding Officer, he had been deathly scared of him, and felt punished in every sense. So, he would sympathise and pity whoever had the bad luck before himself, rather than envy.

Oh, well. Were there any humans with such perfect memories? Now that would be a curse.


End file.
